deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suika Ibuki Vs Bowser
Description Touhou vs Mario! Will the King of Koopas Shred the Drunked Oni? Or Will Suika Power Through Bowser's Shell? Description Wiz:These two are Beasts that Can Grow to Enormus Sizes! Boomstick:Yes, but i wonder which One will Win...well Wonder Know more! Wiz:Suika Ibuki, The Drunken Oni. Boomstick:And Bowser, King of Koopas! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz:and its our Job to Analyze our Weapons armor and Skill to Find out who would Win and Death Battle! Suika Ibuki Wiz:Suika is the Only in Gensokyo Living above Ground, the Reason probably relates to Her Friendship with Other Youkai and the Shrine Maiden Herself. Boomstick:And Suika is Also My Waifu. Wiz:...Wait what? Suika:I mean Come on! shes a fucking Badass Drunk! She Drinks EVERY Day of her Life, Is BEYOND super Human, and can Shoot Anything With Danmaku! 100% Waifu Material! Wiz:Well, Ok.. Suika might Look Little, but she Can Alter Density, and can Turn her Self Into Mist, and Grow Gargantuant, and I Don't think that has a Limit. Boomstick:Fucking. Awesome. Suika is Also Unhurtable In her Giant Form, unless Your her size Probably. Like My D-''' Wiz:...Suika Also has A Ton of Spell Cards! Giant Oni of Earths Axis, Anti Dispelling Black Hole, Missing Power, A Big Sized Punch And her Strongest Spell, Oni God Missing Purple Power, where She Grows Ginormus and Gives you A Mountain sized Falcon Punch! '''Wiz:If she wins, im Gonna Fucking Marry Her, She has Done FANTASTIC Feats, As shes The ONLY Youkai to Truly Defeat Reimu when she Was Going All-Out, Reimu even used Her Ability! Wiz:Suika's Only Flaw might Be her Drinking, but she is So Strong, you Might Prefer Her Drunk! as Her Sober Form makes Her EVEN more Focused And Powerful, although now she will Feel Pain more. Boomstick:This Chick is The Strongest Drunk in Video Game History. Suika:*drinking Sake* Bowser Wiz:Bowser is The King of Koopas and a Very Powerful Foe. Boomstick:Pulease, he struggles to Get up After Being Knocked on his Shell! Wiz:Bowser Has Many Powers and Weapons, Fire Breath, The Bell Necklace, Hammers, Even a Helicopter! Bowser:All his Weapons Are Powerful, And His Physical Power is Enormus Too! Wiz:However, Like his Foe he's Been Known to Grow to HUGE Sizes! To Flipping GALAXY Size! Boomstick:And if That Wasn't Enough he Has Giga Bowser! a Bowser who Is 2x his Normal size And Can Cause Many Effects to his Foes Just by HITTING Them. Wiz:And the Unique thing About G.Bowser, He can Make him invinclible, But It will give Him a time limit, or Not Make him Flinch which Makes G.Bowser stay for Until Bowser reverts Himself or Takes too Much Damage. Boomstick:However Bowser is Very Flawed, He Can't Even Beat A Human! And hes a Turtle, so hes SLOW. Wiz:But he's the King of Video Game Villians For More Reasons Than one. Bowser:SHOWTIME. Prefight Wiz:Alright our Combatants Are Set, Lets Finish this Debate Once and For All! Boomstick:ITS TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! 'FIGHT' Bowser Approaches the Hakurei Shrine and Burns it Down, causing it To Collaspe on Reimu, Heavily Wounding her, and He Laughs Evilly Bowser:This realm Will Be Mine! GWAHAHA. Suika bursts out of the Debris with Reimu in her arms and Jumps in front of Bowser and Places Reimu somewhere Safe. Suika:Ey...~ Whats Da Big Idea?! Bowser:Sorry Missy, Theres Only Room for One TYRANT! ITS SHOWTIME! The Two get into Fighting Position, Well Suika In her Drunken Fighting Stance. FIGHT Suika runs to Bowser drunkenly as Bowser gets in his Shell and Tackles Suika from in it then Kicks her into a Tree, Snapping it. Bowser:Gwahaha.. Huh?! Suika gets up Giggling and Tosses a HUGE boulder straight At the King Who Punches it To Bits and Grins. Bowser:Your Powerful, But i can Beat you! Bowser roars then Blasts A Large Flame Blast at Suika Who just Runs through it and Grabs Bowser and Jumps into the Air as high as Possible Suika:UWheeee!!! Bowser Growls and Begins to grows and Suika tosses Bowser down, Bowser Now Colosal Steps On Suika, how catches it, but Bowser Laughs, until Suka grows to His Size. Bowser:GRRR... Bowser:throws The Debris Of the Hakurei Shrine at Suika who catches it and throws it Bowser, Splinters Getting in Bowsers Eyes. Bowser:GWAH!! Bowser then Glows in Anger and Becomes Giga Bowser Who Headbuttas Suika, Burning her Severely, but that Snaps her Out of her Drunk State! Suika:Huh?! oh My god! She looks At Bowser and is Furious and uses Missing Purple Power and Grows 2 Giga Bowsers Size and Punches Giga Bowser as Her Headbutts her Fist, Causing a HUGE Explosion. in the End...Both are Normal Sized Bleeding...But Suika is the Only one to Get up, Bowser tries to, but hes On His back. Suika:FOR REIMU! Suika Grows Huge and Grabs Bowser who tries Burning her hand, but Suika Jumps So High and Goes Down, and drops Bowser under her Shoe, splattering Him. KO Suika Begins Treating Reimus Wounds,...by Soaking them in Sake. Bowsers Dead Body is Scrunched Under Suikas Little Shoe. Results. Boomstick:At Long Last, Someone i Wanna Win WINS! Seeya Wiz Im Going to Go Purpose! Wiz:Ugh...This Fight was Close...In fact, there's Only ONE Reason Suika Won BARELY. Her Oni Strength Rip Through MOUNTAINS. Wiz:Even Bowsers Shell Can't Stand A Chance against That, in the End, Bowser, Bowser Was Just A Mere Bug To Suika, The Winner is Suika Ibuki. Next Time Goku walks up to the Repaired Hakurei Shrine and Folds his Arms. Reimu Walks Out and the Two Grin. GOKU VS REIMU. Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles